tardisfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Феруту
Феруту - аналог Повелителей времени из вселенной, где Галлифрей был уничтожен в древности. Биология Внешне феруту похожи на людей. Однако их формы более угловатые и их тела полностью лишены волос, у них нет даже ресниц. Как правило они носят мантии с высокими воротниками и длинные черные плащи. (ПРОЗА: Холодный синтез) История Способности Интересные факты Название расы - феруту - в английском является анаграммой от слова "будущее" (future). подготовка ---- He held up the symbol. ‘It’s what he drew outside when he summoned the Ferutu leader,’ Adric explained. ‘A binding rune,’ the Doctor added. ‘Any circle drawn around this symbol acts as a barrier that the Ferutu can’t cross, either physically or with their magic.’ ‘Laser guns can’t harm the Ferutu and they can walk through walls, but draw that on a piece of paper and we are safe?’ Whitfield snorted. ‘Yes,’ the Doctor said simply. ‘In their universe, even the CyberHost recognize the logic in wearing such designs on their armour.’ ‘So we just carry one of these each and we’re safe?’ Adric asked. ‘It isn’t that easy, as you probably suspected: there would be nothing to stop the Ferutu from resorting to physical attacks: using their magic indirectly to, say, drop a boulder on our heads or they could just pick up one of the many guns lying around the place and shoot us with it.’ ----‘What are they?’ ‘They’re probably other incarnations of the Doctor, too,’ Forrester observed acidly. The Doctor leant against the grey wall of the observation dome. He couldn’t see anything outside, only his former self and companions reflected in the perspex. They looked pale and insubstantial, like ghosts. He spoke softly. ‘In a billion years’ time, on a distant planet, a race of humanoids will have evolved to a point where they have become the most advanced race that the universe has ever known. These are the Ferutu. Their lives are governed by what humans would call magic. By scratching runes in the air and by performing rituals, the Ferutu were the first race to discover the secrets of Time. Because time and space are linked, this means that they can control matter and energy. This power makes their frail humanoid bodies immortal, it allows them to travel anywhere in the universe, at any point in time. ‘The Ferutu stepped between the stars, oblivious to such mundane restraints as “distance” and “causality”, and they discovered that it was teeming with life. Some of the races the Ferutu encountered – those so primitive they still used spacecraft to travel between stars – thought of them as sorcerers, or gods. They are the Lords of Time.’ ‘That’s the ancestral role of Gallifrey,’ Roz noted. ‘Ah, but there is one difference: the Ferutu use their great powers. They equip the forces of good, supplying them with advanced technology and weapons, they intervene in history, gently bending the course of time. Wherever or whenever the forces of evil threaten a helpless people, a Ferutu arrives from nowhere and beats them back.’ ‘There’s one small flaw in all this,’ the fifth Doctor noted. ‘It’s just not true. You know the policy of the High Council: time experiments above a certain level are absolutely forbidden. If the Ferutu are intervening on this sort of scale, then why haven’t the Time Lords tried to stop them?’ ‘I asked the leader of the Ferutu that same question as he showed me their history. He simply looked at me with a puzzled expression. He had never heard of Gallifrey. Then he recalled that he had once heard the name Rassilon. He showed me the starless gulf called Rassilon’s Rift on the edge of the galaxy. Some travellers speculate that in the distant past there was some great catastrophe that destroyed all matter in the area.’ ‘An alternative timeline,’ the fifth Doctor whispered. ‘They come from a version of history where Gallifrey was destroyed.’ The seventh Doctor nodded. ‘Somehow, the damage caused to the crashed TARDIS has broken down the structure of time and allowed hints of their alternative timeline to appear in our universe. When the Machine was activated, the gap between the two domains was so narrow that you could walk between them.’ ‘The ghosts?’ ‘That’s right. They are almost shadows of the Ferutu, merely crude flickerings compared to their true form.’ ‘Like the TARDISes on Mars?’ Forrester asked. The Doctor nodded, but didn’t have time to explain the reference to the bewildered Whitfield and Adric. ‘I’ve been to their universe, that’s where their leader took me. Ferutu rule is absolute. Darkness remains on the fringes of the cosmos, where the War still rages. There are Daleks and Vampires there, and worse. But the rest...’ his voice trailed off for a moment. ‘Mile-high palaces of gold and crystal, set in lush parkland surrounded by unspoilt forests and seas that teem with life. Eternal summer, entire galaxies where poverty, greed and want have been unknown since the dawn of time.’ ‘All under the watchful eye of the Ferutu?’ Roz said. ‘No. They are a solitary race, as a rule, and don’t even understand what political power or ambition is. Their subjects, if that’s what you want to call them, are whatever they want to be: poets, philosophers, athletes, artists. I have seen them, talked to them, walked amongst them.’ He looked around the small group. ‘I’ve been to utopia before, but there’s always been a serpent lurking in the undergrowth. Not there.’ ‘Hang on a second,’ Roz said jokingly, ‘whose side are you on here?’ The Doctor looked at her. ‘The side of justice and fairness, as always,’ he whispered. ‘From what we have seen,’ the fifth Doctor said, ‘the Ferutu can be savage: they’ve killed people in cold blood.’ ‘They are fighting for their survival. As we are. They are having to put their moral qualms aside. As we are.’ Adric was frowning. ‘How do we beat them if they’re allpowerful?’ The Doctors both shook their heads. ‘The rituals they perform become increasingly complex,’ the seventh Doctor explained. ‘It needs a group of them – a coven – to draw up the more complex sigils, and the material requirements needed to compose a totem become more esoteric. In their universe, entire planetary populations act as, well, magic capacitors: they generate and store energy, ready to use it. With billions of Ferutu acting in concert, they can restructure matter on a galactic scale. But one Ferutu on its own is just a petty conjuror, capable only of minor feats of telekinesis and telepathy.’ ‘That’s why there’s always been more than one when they manifest,’ Whitfield said. The Doctor nodded. ‘You believe me, then?’ ‘You are describing a scientific system: an advanced one, but a system none the less. Clarke’s Law: “any sufficiently advanced form of technology is indistinguishable from magic.” A capacitor is a piece of technology, not sorcery, regardless of what energy it ultimately collects.’ ‘Arthur didn’t rule out the possibility that magic exists,’ the older Doctor noted. ‘I am simply translating the words the Ferutu use into terms that we all understand. Make no mistake, they are magicians.’ en:Ferutu Категория:Расы и виды Категория:Враги Доктора Категория:Враги Повелителей Времени Категория:Гуманоидные виды Категория:Виды, обладающие психическими силами Категория:Враги Седьмого Доктора Категория:Путешественники во времени Категория:Незавершённые статьи